


a concept

by orphan_account



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-18 06:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jung Jinsoul has never been in love until of course Ha Sooyoung enters.
Relationships: Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	a concept

**Author's Note:**

> Rated M for M-arijuana and M-aking out but all in all this is disgustingly sweet like cotton candy filled with diabetes  
> Shameless twitter plug 🐦@kcard_

"I am so in love with Hyunjin," Heejin says dreamily.  
"Oh, really?" Jinsoul asks.

Ah, falling in love. Everybody knows what it is but not everyone felt what it's like. And Jinsoul is maybe one of those unlucky ones. It's a concept: magical feeling, lingering sensation, irregular heartbeat, high blood pressure, longing, and so on, so forth. Jinsoul thinks that maybe it would be nice, to feel and understand all of those except the high blood pressure. Maybe if she had the experience, she could actually converse with Heejin.

Ever since Heejin confessed to Hyunjin and Hyunjin confessed back, she noticed major changes on her best friend. She can't really pinpoint or list it down because she mostly doesn't care since she really can't understand the whole ordeal. Though there is one thing she's sure about: it's very cheesy (which is kinda annoying).

Heejin just never stops talking about Hyunjin. And Jinsoul is kinda done spending her lunch time listening (she's actually kinda not).

"Oh hell yeah I'm sure that she's the love of my life, the one that makes my kokoro go doki doki, the apple of my eye, the straw to my berry, the smoke to my high, and like best girl Hinata to the best hokage —which is Naruto by the way— me!" Heejin aswers. 

Jinsoul is actually close to the two and ships them. They seem to be very happy with each other even though they fight over the simplest things. She doesn't know who Naruto and Hinata is however, but Heejin could go off, she guesses.

"Wow." Jinsoul replies. It's kinda hard to reply to that long-ass cheesy paragraph and she got distracted and continued the song in her head (coz you're the one for me, for me, I'm the one for you, for you).

Heejin doesn't seem to mind the dry reply however. Her head is only full of Hyunjin and Jinsoul's head is full of Math and Science stuff because no matter how much people and even herself say she's dumb, she's absolutely not. Only sometimes, on some things. Call it selective intelligence.

&&&

Jinsoul spends her after school hours in the school's library. Sure, she could've just joined the Math Club or Science club and not gruel alone in the library but she knows the members are a bunch of nerds and she's still in denial. And that's because she's a little obsessed with looking like she's one of the cool kids. She was actually blonde for more or less than 2 years because she thinks she's cool and quirky like that. Until one day, Hyunjin said: "I think you'll be gorgeous bald too." Then, Jinsoul decided to stop the insanity that is constant bleaching (it's her senior year now too anyway so yeah). She could just walk home alone and build her Gundam, but she's a sweetheart who likes to walk home with her friends Hyunjin, who has soccer practice, and Heejin, who has some art club whatever session.

Jinsoul was minding her own business until someone taps her lightly on the shoulder and decides to bother her. "Jung Jinsoul?" the standing slightly taller girl asks. 

The girl has long straight hair, long legs, sparkling eyes, cute nose, kissable lips that has a small smile forming, defined jawline, defined everything and just wow. "Yeah, that's me." Jinsoul answers cooly, not tearing away from the other girl's gaze. "Ha Sooyoung? Right?" 

Jinsoul knows her. Everybody knows her. It's hard not to. If the girl's face isn't enough to let you know of her existence, her great body proportion might just. And she just has to be very charismatic and just anything and everything.

Sooyoung winks at her as some form of an answer, Jinsoul guesses. Her heart kinda did some mini somersault too but Jinsoul decides it's nothing. Sooyoung is just very... But before Jinsoul could think of any word, Sooyoung decides to sit at the vacant chair beside her. 

"So uh," Sooyoung starts. She seems to be hesitant on saying it. 

"Struggling in Math?" Jinsoul asks. It's not the first time she gets approached by people she never talked to since the beginning of her existence only to ask her for help in Math or Science.

"No...?" Sooyoung answers. "I just saw your paper and we listed out the same universities and in the same order too so..." 

Oh, yeah, Jinsoul did hear from the teachers that Sooyoung is an exceptional student. She doesn't really know though because they never had a class together. In their entire high school years. So how did Sooyoung see her career assessment paper?

"I didn't intend to see it by the way. I was just helping out Mrs. Kim arrange the papers alphabetically and your paper just kinda stood out with all that fish drawing— which were really cute," Sooyoung explains. 

"So, I wanted to ask if you wanna study together?" Sooyoung asks fondly, following it with a genuinely bright smile.

Jinsoul's mind is having a crisis because of all the information being shoved to her, the offer to study together, the sudden compliment about her fish drawing, and most of all, Sooyoung's smile. The first love kind of smile.

"Yeah." Jinsoul absentmindedly answers. 

Jinsoul mentally notes to herself to Google “signs that you're in love” when she gets home.

&&&

1\. You don’t feel pain.

It has been a few weeks since Jinsoul's encounter with Sooyoung. It has also been a few weeks of after school studying in the library with Sooyoung. Jinsoul didn't really know what they'll study for when she agreed, but that doesn't really matter to her now. Sooyoung is really enjoyable to be with. She's actually really funny, Jinsoul learns. Just when Jinsoul thought she couldn't laugh harder, Sooyoung would go all out and just make her snort. Which is embarrassing of course, especially when they're in the hallway full of people. Oh yeah, they started talking anytime and anywhere in school too.

Jinsoul is actually having some muscle pain today. She went all out on dodge ball yesterday because she felt sporty and now that's making her suffer. She sits stiffly on the much more stiff wooden chair of the library with Sooyoung seated beside her reading some Shakespeare. Sometimes they don't really study, they just kinda silently hang out in the library and call it quits.

Sooyoung notices Jinsoul's discomfort and puts down her book. "Are you okay?" She asks, worry evident on her tone and eyes.

Jinsoul pouts. "Muscle pain." Jinsoul answers. With Sooyoung, she finds it easy to be honest. Not just with her words, but also with her expressions.

Sooyoung mimics her pout upon hearing her answer. And they both become a cute pouting mess in the library. Sooyoung reaches out for Jinsoul's hand, giving it a light squeeze. "You want to rest today? I can take you home." Sooyoung offers.

Just like that, Jinsoul feels lighter. Maybe, just maybe, this is how the woman in the bible with constant menstruation felt when she got healed. All those menstrual cramps finally gone. But to Jinsoul, it's her muscle pain. 

Jinsoul could just say that she's okay now but there's this inner burning desire, screaming at her, gnawing at the back of her thorat to say yes, to let Sooyoung take her home (and take the wheel). "If you're fine with that." Jinsoul answers.

Jinsoul shoots a text to Heejin and Hyunjin that she'd be heading home now. Heejin replies with: 'take care' and Hyunjin replies with: 'okay boomer.' She would've cried then and there because of Hyunjin's reply but she doesn't seem to feel any kind of pain right now.

Maybe because Sooyoung haven't let go of her hand ever since she held it in the library. Typing a text with one hand might be hard, but letting go of Sooyoung's hand might be harder. Especially if it's the warmest thing inside the cold bus.

&&&

2\. You feel like you’re on drugs.

Jinsoul knows what being high is like and somehow it kinda feels similar to when Sooyoung greets her in the morning by hugging her from behind. When she could smell that signature apple scented perfume of hers. Her skin even smells like apples.

Now, Jinsoul isn't really a druggie. Though she enjoys a blunt every now and then with her baby sister Chaewon. Chaewon dropped out of high school and decided to go hangout in the hood. There, she learned gang signs, rapping, and met Hyejoo— the girlfriend/ leather jacket baddie/ getaway vehicle hottie/ Chaewonnie's baby-honey. Chaewon is not only a successful dealer in the hood, she's also a famous rapper in SoundCloud (skrrrt skratata skaska bapidi bu blabla). But it's not about Chaewon right now.

Drugs can be addicting, Jinsoul knows that since preschool. What she didn't know is that people can be some kind of drug too. And before she knew it, she's addicted. 

When she gets a whiff of apple scent anywhere, she'd start searching only to find that Sooyoung's not there or the place is actually empty. This creeps her out not because there might be an apple scented ghost somewhere, but the fact that she might be hallucinating the scent. She feels famished even though she's not. Because Sooyoung never strayed away from Jinsoul's need to cling.

At this point, Jinsoul doesn't know if being around Sooyoung is a therapy or just feeding her cravings.

&&&

3\. You’re interested in new things. (That just happen to be about them.) 

"Sunmi could scalp me and I'd say thank you." Sooyoung chimes.

They're in Sooyoung's room, hanging around. It's one of those weekend study session where they don't really study. Of course, Jinsoul doesn't mind. It's apple scent heaven to her so she's not complaining. Not at all.

Doing this weekend fake study session with Sooyoung, Jinsoul learned a lot about Sunmi. Her music, fun facts, whatever stuff is posted on kpopprofiles.com, and everything Sooyoung says about Sunmi. The first time Sooyoung mentions her, Jinsoul had a tightening feeling in her stomach, she wanted to vomit, kinda wanna crash her head against a wall, jump off the window from the 2nd floor and maybe stab herself with needles. She's not sure why she felt that way, but she did. So she googled it when she got home, and WebMD said she might have cancer. Jinsoul locks her phone and cries herself to sleep. She knows she doesn't have cancer. Unless...

"You're so in love with her," Jinsoul blankly states. She's all laid down comfortably on Sooyoung's bed, staring at her room's ceiling. Burgundy, apple, Swan and Sunmi. That's what Sooyoung is.

Her thoughts of Sooyoung gets cut off when it became real. Sooyoung is now hovered on top of her. Plain ceiling replaced with brown eyes, cute nose, and kissable lips. And Sunmi's Full Moon just has to be playing in the background right at this moment.

"Perfect weather, can get no better." Sooyoung sings along.

"Everything around us, so, so, real yo." Jinsoul replies, singing along as well.

Jinsoul earns a smile from the Sunmi fanatic. Jinsoul thinks Sooyoung's smile is really pretty. It's actually beautiful, like the sunset. Sunsets are better. Sunrise just reminds people that it's another day to do whatever stuff that wouldn't really matter once we're six feet under the ground so yeah, sunset.

Sooyoung plops down on top of Jinsoul. Jinsoul again, does not complain. Sooyoung is warm, and smells like apples. She's also breathing against Jinsoul's neck, so it's like super extra mega warm. 

"I'm not." Sooyoung says. Jinsoul hums questioningly, urging Sooyoung to talk more. "I admire her. That's less than love but it could be, eventually." Sooyoung explains. "However, falling in love with Sunmi might be impossible due to the given circumstances." She adds.

"Ah." Jinsoul says, absorbing the newfound knowledge.

Jinsoul thinks, that maybe, just maybe, she admires Sooyoung. Thank heavens it's actually not cancer. And thank heavens also that Sunmi doesn't go to their school.

&&&

4\. You check your phone and social media a lot.

For the nth time, Jinsoul's phone rings. And for the nth time she rushes to check it. It's just another message from their group. Jinsoul sighs and puts her phone down. Sooyoung promised to text her once she's home and done with all that family gathering thing. So Jinsoul holds on to that promise.

Times like this, while Sooyoung is away, Jinsoul still thinks of her. At some point she came in terms with her feelings for Sooyoung. She realized that she has developed a crush on Sooyoung. She's not sure why, how, and why now really, just right when they're about to graduate? She's kinda complaining, but what's the point?

So she opens her Instagram and went to Sooyoung's profile almost immediately. She developed a habit of looking at Sooyoung's photos whenever she misses her, or when she just feels like she needs to see Sooyoung. It's more of a need than want nowadays.

Aside from selfies, Sooyoung's profile is full of pictures of her with Jinsoul. And everytime Jinsoul remembers that fact, she goes astral projecting.

As she skims through the photos, a call pops up and it's no other than, Ha Sooyoung.

5\. You feel sick.

Jinsoul breathes in, then finally answers the call. It's weird how Jinsoul gets jittery over phone calls and texts from Sooyoung and very much at ease and warm when physically around her.

"Hey." Sooyoung greets.

"Hey." Jinsoul replies. Although she replies like a smooth cool bitch, she's actually kinda melting. 

"Sorry I wasn't able to text you," Sooyoung apologizes. "I'd stay up all night talking on phone with you if you want." 

Jinsoul prefers to talk all night to the latter in person and preferably in bed, but maybe next time. "I'm not mad, and you must be tired, you kinda sound like you are." She tells.

"Maybe I just really really really want to talk to you, all night, and I'm never tired for you, or of you." Sooyoung states.

Jinsoul couldn't reply. All her blood rushed to her brain (high blood pressure maybe?) She's glad it's a phone call because she swears, if Sooyoung said that in person she might kneel on one knee and pull a ring out of nowhere.

"But I guess you're sleepy already." Sooyoung says, a hint of sadness in her tone.

"No. I had coffee, so no." Jinsoul replies rather too quickly.

Sooyoung giggles. Jinsoul's heart that used to do small backflips now does a bigger one. And she's pretty sure it's not butterflies fluttering in her stomach anymore, feels like bats going wild in there. But regardless, she feels great. 

&&&

6\. You catch yourself smiling.

Their weeked study session used to be always at Sooyoung's. One day, Jinsoul decided to step up and be brave and asked Sooyoung to do it at her's. She knows she might get backlash by showing Sooyoung her Gundam-Zootopia Judy-fish painting-blue infested room, yet she still did. Sooyoung of course just made Jinsoul like her more by saying: "It's so you, Sol. Very cute." Sooyoung even dared to smile so bright at Jinsoul after that sentence. Jinsoul is amazed that she has not officially became blind after that. And it lead to more sessions in Jinsoul's place instead. Today is one of those sessions.

"Fool," a word that breaks her from her thoughts. "You imagining some Sooyoung related whatever, I'm guessing," Chaewon says.

"What—"

"You're smiling on nothing dumbass," Chaewon states. "I'm going out with Hyejoo by the way, to give you some privacy with that girlfriend of yours." 

Jinsoul couldn't control her grin. She grabs a nearby pillow to throw at her sister until Sooyoung's name pops up on her phone that she had to drop everything and follow the desire of her heart. And that is to go to the door, and let Sooyoung in the house (and her heart and her life).

"Hi Jindori," Sooyoung greets brightly. "Oh hey, Chae. Going out?" 

"Yeah, with my girlfriend." Chaewon answers. "Kinda wanna give a privacy to you guys too since y'all are girlfriends right?"

Jinsoul is dumbfounded. Sooyoung is smiling. Chaewon is walking away because Hyejoo is at the gate. Hyejoo revs her motorcycle to add more on air pollution.

When Hyejoo drives away, Sooyoung grabs Jinsoul by the hand and walks together towards her room. 

7\. Your sex drive is higher.

Jinsoul is not sure if they're chilling in her bed, because she sure feels hot with Sooyoung's lips so close to her neck while singing along so softly to Martini Blue. So she tries to put a distance by moving away. 

Her effort is proven futile when Sooyoung cups her cheeks. Sooyoung slowly traces the outline of Jinsoul's jawline, and Jinsoul closes her eyes to think. 

If she turns away right now, she could save whatever she feels like she needs to save. If she turns to face Sooyoung right now, she's most likely gonna have the best moment of her life. So she chooses the latter.

She faces Sooyoung, parted lips barely an inch apart from each other. She could smell the apples, she wonders if Sooyoung tastes like it too. She guesses, yes. But she wants to prove this hypothesis so she leans in to temptation. Her guess is right, Sooyoung tastes like apples, lips soft and full. 

Fluttering kisses turns into steady ones. Steady ones turns into something more when Sooyoung tentatively swipes her tongue to have a taste, and Jinsoul reacts by opening her mouth with a low moan. And it's like the moan is a trigger to make them kiss like they're never gonna kiss again. 

Sooyoung's tongue slips inside Jinsoul's mouth, she is gentle yet demanding. Jinsoul grips on Sooyoung's shirt, pulling her as close as she could. Sooyoung notices the need of the other, she complies by positioning herself on top of Jinsoul, pressing her body against the latter.

Something in Jinsoul shifts. Her mind welcomes the new sensations, her body feels every touch, and her mouth and hands wander through new territory. It feels so familiar yet so new. Something she knew but never understood. She feels like she just unlocked the mystery of the universe. 

They slow down to catch their breaths, to figure out just what happened. To know their feelings. But Jinsoul is sure by, about what she feels, what she wants, and what she needs. And she's gonna tell Sooyoung when they stop kissing. She could only hope that Sooyoung feels the same. 

"I love you," Sooyoung says, in husky voice, shaky breath, and sincere eyes. 

She beat Jinsoul to saying it first but that's not gonna stop Jinsoul from saying: "I love you, too."

It's up to you to imagine what happens next.

**Author's Note:**

> That was kinda disgusting isn't it  
> Sorry if it was awful it's the product of sleep deprivation and joblessness 🤟🤡  
> Shameless twitter plug 🐦@kcard_


End file.
